La Misión de Yaku
by moebizarre
Summary: Yaku tiene una importante misión que cumplir en nombre de todos sus compañeros del equipo de Volleyball universitario. Es un hombre con un propósito, hasta que aparece Lev y voltea todo patas arriba.


Yaku frunce el entrecejo cada vez que pasa al lado de una de las tantas tiendas que hay dentro del centro comercial y los escaparates exhibidos le muestran las diez mil potenciales opciones que tiene para comprar el regalo que está buscando desde hace dos horas.

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil elegir un obsequio para una chica?

Repasa mentalmente la lista de instrucciones que sus compañeros de equipo le expusieron cuando se congregaron en la sala del club al terminar la práctica del día anterior.

"Tiene que ser algo lindo", "ni muy grande ni muy pequeño" , "con estampado de perritos", "rosa y muy brillante".

Después de recorrer una infinidad de tiendas Yaku comprende que encontrar un regalo que cumpliera todas y cada una de las características que sus compañeros exigen sera una tarea imposible. Sintiéndose perdido se sienta en un banco a re elaborar su plan de acción, una punzada en la parte posterior de la cabeza lo saca de sus elucubraciones, se lleva una mano al área afectada sobándose, como si así el dolor fuera a desaparecer, recuerda haber visto una farmacia en el primer piso del centro comercial. ¿O era en el segundo?. Agrega, "comprar aspirinas" a su lista mental y se pone en pie para seguir su misión, apenas da un par de pasos cuando escucha su nombre.

Yaku-san? El chico voltea hacia la dirección que proviene la voz y tiene que alzar la mirada para encontrar el rostro de la persona que lo llama, Haiba Lev se encuentra frente a él, altísimo como la primera vez que lo conoció hace un par de años, el susodicho le sonríe y el corazón de Yaku da un vuelco, como lo hace desde hace un par de meses cada vez que lo ve, traga con dificultad y las manos le empiezan a sudar.

-¿Lev qué haces aquí? Pregunta, disimulando que la presencia del otro no lo afecta en absoluto.- Hoy es día escolar, tu flacucho trasero no debería estar sentado en su pupitre? pregunta suspicaz mientras reanuda su camino, el chico lo sigue a su lado.

-Hoy no he ido a clases Yaku-san-. Contesta con completa tranquilidad.

-Eso es obvio. ¿Por qué?- Inquiere el chico.

-No me apetecía-. Contesta el otro encogiéndose de hombros y la patada que le suelta Yaku en una de sus piernas le hace soltar un gritillo.

-Es broma Yaku-san!-. El chico se apresura a aclarar sobándose la pierna- Hoy nos han dado el día, fumigarán la escuela y como es cumpleaños de Alisa la siguiente semana, aproveché el tiempo libre antes de la práctica para buscar un regalo-. Termina de explicar el chico.

-Yo también estoy buscando un regalo para una chica-. Dice Yaku observando un escaparate que exhibe un par de bolsos de un tono verde que le parece francamente repulsivo.

-Ya veo-. Yaku vuelve su mirada hacia el chico. ¿Es su imaginación o en su tono registró un dejo de molestia?

-¿Pasa algo Lev? El chico más alto lo mira fijamente, su expresión es indescifrable.

-Nada Yaku-san ¿esa chica es importante para usted?. Pregunta sin dejar de observarlo.

-Supongo que si Lev-. Contesta, para él y para todos los chicos de su equipo de volleyball que cooperaron para comprar el regalo para una de las encargadas, este será su último año con ellos, así que decidieron comprarle un regalo para mostrar su agradecimiento.-Solo que no se qué comprar, hay demasiadas tiendas-. Termina Yaku frustrado. Todavía se pregunta por qué se ofreció como voluntario.

-Puedo ayudarle Yaku-san, tengo una hermana, se las cosas que les gustan a las chicas-. Dice orgulloso el chico -usted me ha ayudado muchas veces, permítame ayudarle esta vez-. El chico le sonríe con determinación.

Yaku hace caso omiso a la oleada de agradecimiento que lo recorre y al vuelco que da su corazón.

-No confió para nada en tu gusto Lev, pero creo que eres mi única opción en este momento-. Contesta Yaku recordando que al finalizar su primer año en la universidad el chico le hizo un regalo, un suéter de tejido, malhecho y amorfo, Yaku agradeció el regalo sin decir más, al fin y al cabo era un presente de uno de sus compañeros de preparatoria y el chico siempre que podía iba a los partidos en el que jugaba Yaku.

-Yo tengo un excelente gusto!-. Replicó Lev ofendido.

-¿Recuerdas ese suéter horrible que me regalaste cuando me volví titular del equipo universitario a finales de mi primer año? Ni siquiera tenía la forma que un suéter debería tener!-. Le reclamó el chico.

-Yaku-san! fue le primer suéter que tejí, no estaba tan mal!-. Se defendió el chico haciendo un mohín.

Yaku se detuvo en seco y miró al chico con los ojos abiertos de par en par, -¿Tu tejiste ese suéter para mí?

-Era mi manera de felicitarlo, lo quería invitar a comer curry picante, pero Alisa me convenció de tejer el suéter, al parecer era un regalo que se iba a apreciar más, ya veo que era una mejor idea lo del curry-. Terminó el chico.

Yaku seguía sin terminar de procesar todo aquello.

-No sé porque, pero me han dado unas ganas enormes de patear tu trasero-. Dice Yaku recargando su espalda contra una de las paredes. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, las pulsaciones en su cabeza aumentaban de ritmo, cierra los ojos, ¿qué demonios significaba todo eso?.

-Yaku-san ¿Se encuentra bien?-. El otro llegó al él de una zancada y con ambas manos toma el rostro del chico -está un poco pálido Yaku-san, si no le gusta el suéter puede tirarlo-. Dice preocupado, Yaku casi siente la amargura oculta detrás de esas palabras y el corazón se le encogé.

Las manos de Lev se sienten frías contra su piel, puede jurar que las pulsaciones han bajado de intensidad.

-¿Cómo voy a tirarlo ahora que se que lo hiciste para mí?-. Dice sin pensar. Las manos del otro chico se alejan de él y Yaku se controla para no tomarlas y ponerlas de nuevo sobre su rostro.

-¿Entonces lo sigue guardando, aunque sea horrible?-. Yaku abre los ojos, Lev se encuentra muy cerca de él, encorvado para estar a la altura de su cara, lo taladra con la mirada, a Yaku le parece que está buscando algo. ¿Pero qué?

\- Si, está en el fondo de mi armario-. Yaku incluso se probó la cosa esa, para descubrir que las mangas estaban disparejas y era demasiado largo. -Aunque no me lo pongo, parece que estoy usando un vestido-. Contesta a regañadientes y Lev estalla de risa. Una parte suya quiere gritarle que no es educado burlarse de esa forma tan descarada de un superior mientras que otra está feliz de que la preocupación se haya borrado de las facciones de Lev.

-Lo lamento Yaku-san, no me día cuenta que use un patrón incorrecto hasta una semana después-. Se disculpa el chico que sigue riendo -Yaku-san, seguramente se veía entre carcajadas.

Yaku levanta el pie Listo para patearlo pero el otro chico es más rápido, con sus largo brazos lo atrae hacia él y lo abraza fuertemente.-Gracias por guardarlo Yaku-san-. Le dice en voz muy baja.

Yaku oficialmente está a punto de tener un colapso mental.

-Lev, ¿tejiste suéteres para alguien más? -. Yaku suelta la pregunta, esperando escuchar la respuesta que busca.

-Solo para usted Yaku-san. Y lo abraza aún con más fuerza. A Yaku se le acelera el corazón. -Usted es más especial que todos los demás-. El aliento tibio de Lev golpea contra su oreja y a Yaku se le retuerce el estomago.

Yaku cree que en ese momento su alma dejó su cuerpo, porque no puede hacer más que quedarse estático entre los brazos del chico con una expresión de incredulidad plasmada en su rostro y sus propios brazos colgando a sus lados.

-Yaku-san, su corazón está latiendo muy rápido, no me ha pateado aún así que creo que no le molesta lo que le estoy diciendo-. Susurra el chico -Voy a estirar un poco más mi suerte, usted ha sido especial para mi desde el primer año, no sé muy bien cuando pasó, pero me enamoré de usted Yaku-san-. La voz del chico sale firme de sus labios.

Los brazos de Yaku reaccionan y clava sus dedos sobre los bíceps del chico que sigue sin soltarlo.

-Usted tiene novia, pero no me importa Yaku-san, yo quiero enamorar a Yaku-san, así como yo me enamoré de usted-. Termina el chico y lo suelta, toma las manos de Yaku deshaciéndose de su agarre, le estampa un beso en la frente y se echa a correr.

El chico después de correr unos metros se da la media vuelta y se detiene gritándole -No tomaré tan fácil un no como respuesta Yaku-san!-. Es un instante en el que Yaku alcanza a ver que un suave sonrojo cubre sus mejillas, vuelve a dar la vuelta y sigue corriendo.

Yaku tarda exactamente tres segundos en reaccionar, puede sentir el calor que emana de su rostro. Un chico dos años menor que él lo acaba de noquear emocionalmente y lo único que puede hacer es quedarse ahí parado como un imbécil.

-¡¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN MALDITAMENTE HONESTO IDIOTA?! le grita y un par de personas que caminan a su lado se alejan a paso veloz de su lado escandalizadas.

Lev ni siquiera se detiene, corre esta perderse de la vista de Yaku.

Yaku al darse cuenta de la escena que está protagonizando se disculpa y toma el celular, con las manos temblorosas teclea un mensaje.

"Idiota, el regalo es para la encargada de mi club"

"¿Su novia es su manager Yaku-san? ¿Es linda? ¿Yaku-san está buscando ponerme celoso?"

"No es mi novia, no tengo novia. ¿por qué echaste a correr? ¿ Crees que puedes declararte y simplemente huir? !"

"Por qué si me quedaba un minuto más iba a besarlo en los labios Yaku-san, yo respeto mucho a Yaku-san y no quería molestarlo, antes quiero pedirle una cita, los besos en los labios se dan después de tener una cita (es lo que dice Alisa)"

Yaku respira profundo para tranquilizarse, las manos no le dejan de temblar, siente el corazón en la garganta de lo rápido que late, se lleva una mano a la frente, jura que puede sentir un cosquilleo ahí donde Lev lo besó.

Una voz sale del altoparlante del centro comercial recordándole a los patrones que en una hora más se cierran las tiendas, Yaku que todavía no ha vuelto completamente en si no sabe. Un nuevo mensaje llega a su celular.

"Alisa dice que en esta tienda podrá encontrar algo lindo para su encargada del club y pide de favor que cuide muy bien de mi". En el mensaje viene adjunto un link.

-Si serás sinvergüenza-. Masculla entre dientes y revisa el nombre de la tienda que le escribió el chico.

Teclea un par de mensajes y guarda su móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón, tiene que concentrarse en el obsequio.

"Da las gracias a Alisa de mi parte"

"Veámonos el sábado después de terminar las practicas".

Cuando llega su dormitorio esa noche se deja caer en la cama exhausto, la cabeza le ha dejado de doler, tiene una sonrisa plasmada en los labios de oreja a oreja y el regalo en una caja color rosa chillón con un enorme moño en su escritorio. Misión cumplida.

Holiiiii (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

No hay mucho que decir, tengo a este par rondándome en la cabecilla desde hace tiempo. Me encanta su dinámica. Me pregunto muchas veces cómo se confesarían su amor mutuo (´⌣`ʃƪ). En fin.

Lamento las faltas ortográficas, es tarde.


End file.
